Aspen's a Winter Wonderland
by CookieeDough
Summary: Sequel to Sparks in Las Brujas. Everyone continues their journeys to Aspen Colorado, but this time with Jade and Cat's brother. Anything can happen, it's just a matter of time, and love. Cat/Beck. A little Tori/Andre.
1. Chapter One

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter One_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait guys! I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter, but I really want to try to get this done by the end of Christmas Break for me. I'll try to write as often as I can, and I hope you like it! This story is a sequel to Sparks in Las Brujas, so if you haven't read that story yet I recommend you do! So, here's the story, and I hope it was worth the wait! Review and favorite?

* * *

><p>I grunted as I pushed all of my books back into my locker. Hollywood Arts is doing a locker clean-out before were off for winter break. I pushed the trashcan back over to its respected corner, and ran back to my locker. I slowly grabbed my backpack, and pulled it out.<p>

Just as I was unzipping my backpack, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, and lift me up from the ground. I squealed, at first in fear. But it soon turned into excitement, as I touched the person's hands and realized it was Beck. He spun me around a few times, until I felt dizzy. When he finally put me down, I collapsed against him, the world moving all around me.

"Whooa." I said, my palm against my forehead. Beck just laughed, and helped me straighten up again.

"Beck! Can you hold this open like this for a moment?" I asked him, showing him how to hold my backpack.

"Sure." He said, and held it open. I turned back to my locker, my lavender skirt with ruffles and sparkles swooshing to the side. I loved to just wiggle all around, watching my skirt move from side to side. It's like it was dancing! I giggled, and slowly got my necessary books from my locker, still a little light-headed. I shoved everything I needed over the break into my backpack, then shut my locker as Beck zipped it back up, handing it to me.

"Thanks Beck!" I said, and reached up to kiss him quickly on the cheek. He laughed a little, and I couldn't help from grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So do you have everything packed at home?" He asked me, while I put on my backpack.

"Yupp! Aspen, Colorado, here we come!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

It's been a few months since our break in Las Brujas. The memories of that summer flooded back to me, and I couldn't help from giggling.

Nothing really changed since then. Beck's been with me for everything, and Jade even started hanging out with us as if nothing happened. She never really looked Beck in the eye though, I'm not sure why. But besides that, we continued school like normal. Now it was winter break, and for the next 3 weeks we could do whatever we wanted.

We were staying in a really cool hotel called the SilverTree Hotel. It was right outside the mountains, so it was a ski-in ski-out hotel. It also had hot tubs, and it was really fancy. I couldn't wait to go.

"So should I drive you over to your house to pick everything up, and then we can go meet everyone at the airport?  
>"No, my brother is picking me up. I haven't asked my Dad yet." I said to him, feeling bad as his face fell.<p>

"But you can come over in a little. I just need to do a few things before we leave, and I have a feeling Landon won't take it very well." I said, referring to my brother.

Landon, my brother, is 19 years old, and in college. He goes to a college near the house, so he still lives with us. He's in college to be a photographer, and he does pretty well. He's pretty messed up though.

"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said. Then he bent down and kissed me real quick on the lips, causing them to burn even an hour later. After he left, I turned back to my locker. It was painted pink, with bows and glitter all over it. As I started to leave to find my brother, I felt another hand on my shoulder. This one was cold, and not at all Beck's.

I turned around quickly, to see Jade. She was looking at the ceiling, and her hand was in her pocket. She looked really uneasy.

"Hi Jade!" I said happily. Jade looked at me, and smiled, something she's started doing more often lately.

"Hi Cat. Can I um, ask you something?" She almost mumbled.

"Sure!" I said, giggling.

"Can I um..." She said, then started mumbling to I couldn't hear her. She was looking down at the floor now.

"Huh?" I said, leaning closer to hear better. She sighed, and looked straight at me.

"I want to go to Aspen with you guys."

I smiled, and jumped up, clapping my hands.

"Of course! I'd love to have you come Ja-" I started, until I remembered the summer, and those terrible memories in the middle. But I was too late, Jade was already smiling at me.

"Really? I can come?"

I nodded weakly, and she said thanks, walking off. Oh well, I thought, I guess it won't be that bad.

* * *

><p>"Can I please go Dad? Please, please, please?" I said, my hands clasped around each other, begging my dad.<p>

"Sure." He said at last. I squealed in delight, and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He sighed, laughing a little. Then my brother stormed over from his spot on the wall.

"Your letting her go?" Landon said, pointing at me.

"Sure. Why not?"

"It's only a week from Christmas! How could you let her go? She'll miss Christmas!"

"She's spent years of Christmases with us. Let her go with her friends." I love my Dad. But I saw Landon's face, and felt terrible. He was all about tradition, and with a family member was like a puzzle without half the pieces.

Just then Beck walked in the front door, and I ran over to him. He opened his arms and I hugged him, laughing. He knew this meant I could go, and he started laughing too.

"Hey Beck, how are you?" My dad said, looking up from his book.

"I'm great Mr. Valentine, thank you." He said as we let go of each other. I giggled happily, feeling like a rainbow in the sun. I wonder if the sun likes having a rainbow take all it's beauty? As I wondered this, Beck started to say something.

"Robbie's parents said he can't go without an adult. They found out we didn't have an adult in Las Brujas, and they won't let him go unless there is one this time."

I sighed, feeling my heart plummet. We were so close too. We can't get a teacher to take us, since school was already over. Who would we find?

Then an idea hit me, and I walked over to Landon.

"You want to be with me during Christmas break right?" I said, giggling.

"Yea..?" He said, looking confused.

"Then it's settled!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"What's settled?" Beck said.  
>"Landon can be the adult. He's 19!" I said, and Landon's confusion turned into happiness as he hugged me, spinning me around like Beck did.<p>

"I'll call Robbie." Beck said, walked away.

_The next day, 12 noon._

"Careful with that!" Trina said, talking to some guy that was taking her luggage. "That's my beauty bag!" She said, rolling her eyes when he just walked away.

"So, why is Trina here?" Robbie said, as she ran after the man.

"My parents wouldn't let me go unless she came too." Tori said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Makes sense." Rex said.

"How?" Andre asked, looking down at the puppet.

"Who would want to spend a holiday with that." Rex said, laughing at his own joke. Everyone just nodded, agreeing.

"I'm sorry, were going to have to take that sir." A police officer said, grabbing Rex .

"Wait, what? No, you can't take Rex!" Robbie said, pulling Rex away.

"Were just going to put him with your other stuff." The man said, and pulled Rex away from Robbie's grip. Then he walked away, carrying Rex with him.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted, and tried to run after him. Beck grabbed his arm, not letting him go anywhere.

"Just let him go." He said, and Robbie sighed, pouting.

"Take that. It's delicate though, be careful." A familiar voice said behind us. We all turned around to see Jade handing a guy her bags. She smirked at us as she noticed everyone staring. Oh, did I forget to tell them?

"What are you doing here?" Tori said as Jade walked over.

"Cat invited me." Jade said, smiling at Tori's discomfort. Somethings never change.

Everyone looked at me, and I smiled, waving me hand.

"Hiiii." I said, giggling into my hand.

Tori rolled her eyes, and everyone sort of mumbled something. Then Trina ran up to us, telling us we had to get on the plane now. So we boarded the plane, Tori and Robbie sitting together, Trina and Landon, Beck and I, and Jade and Andre.

Aspen, Colorado, here we come!


	2. Chapter Two

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Two_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>I carried my pink duffel bag filled with beauty stuff and my red velvet suitcase of clothes into my new hotel room. Jade's stuff was already on her bed, and she was busy unpacking. Jade chose me as her room mate, since she didn't want to be roomies with Tori or Trina. Although it made me a little uncomfortable, I was glad to be sharing a room with Jade. We could have sleepovers and pillow fights! I looked down at my duffel bag, wondering if I brought my mani-pedi supplies.<p>

I forgot about it, instantly interested in the room itself. It was so pretty, and we had a great view of the mountains. I pulled the curtains open even wider, and opened the window, smelling the mountain air.

"Ahh, Cat, close that! It's cold!" Jade said, turning sharply.

I quickly closed it, pouting. Jade went back to unpacking, and I decided I should too. I skipped over to my bed, and picked up my duffel bag. After lots of lip sticks and bows, I found what I was looking for. The mani-pedi kit!

* * *

><p>"What would Trina do with a yo-yo that talks to you?" Tori asked, turning away from the store's window to look at me.<p>

"She could ask it if it gets dizzy when it goes up and down!" I said, squealing. I was looking at a Sky Store catalog, because Tori still hasn't gotten Trina a Christmas present yet.

Tori just rolled her eyes, and we kept walking.

"It's bad enough I have to get her a birthweek present, but a Christmas present too?" Tori said to herself, stopping to look inside another store window. "And, if its not super expensive, she will kill me. But I only have so much money to use during the break. I can't spend half of it on Trina." She said as we started walking again.

"Ooh, a necklace made out of fruits!"

"And I also have to get Jade a present too now. Of all people, Jade and Trina. How am I ever going to get them both a present they will like?"

"Oh, lets go in this store!" I said, taking Tori's hand and leading her inside a candy shop.

"Cat, you can't buy a bunch of candy again. It's not good for you." Tori complained.

"No, I'm getting these for Beck too." I said, picking up a bag of chocolate-covered gummies. "He likes these." I said, walking over to the clerk to pay.

"Oh." Tori said, and waited for me to finish.

After we were done we walked back out, and walked down the street in silence for a few minutes until Tori spoke up. I looked up from my catalog, confused.

"What did you get Beck for Christmas?" She asked, looking straight ahead.

"Oh. I got him.." I started, then stopped. I didn't get Beck anything yet. Christmas was in a week and I forgot all about Beck. Tori noticed my panicking, and looked confused.

"You didn't get him anything?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. We walked quiet again for a little while, until we found a store that both of us knew held what we wanted.

It looked like a pretty big store, called Winter Wonderland. We both peered into the window, looking at what was inside. It held snow globes, sleds, hats, gloves, anything winter like. I was about to walk away when I noticed something on a shelf that caught my attention.

Tori must of found something she liked too, because we just looked at each other and raced inside. Tori went somewhere in the back while I went over to the rack of snow globes and picture frames.

Below it was a display of rings, bracelets and necklaces. There were two bracelets that were encrusted with silver, and there was a ribbon going along it. There was also room for one charm of your choice to go on it. I bought the two bracelets, along with two snowflake charms; one pink and one blue. I thanked the clerk, and went outside to wait for Tori.

* * *

><p>"Look Beck, I got you something!" Cat said, racing towards me with a pack of chocolate-covered gummies.<p>

I was taken by surprise, since nobody knew I liked these. Not even Jade. "Whoa, thanks Cat. How'd you know I liked these?"

"Every time you drove me to the candy store, you always got a pack of those. So I thought you liked them!" Cat said, smiling up at me. I gave her a hug, and she squealed happily.

I said thanks and opened up the pack of gummies, taking one and feeding it to Cat.

"Okay..anyways, who wants to go skiing?" Robbie asked, and everyone cheered.

"I'm going to the hot tub." Jade said, walking away.

"I'll come too! Hot Tuuub!" Cat said, running after Jade.

"I wanna come!" Robbie said, following them.

"I thought you wanted to go skiing?" I asked Robbie.

"Who said that?" Robbie asked, and then ran after them.

I sighed, and started walking after them too.

"Well, we'll be skiing then!" Tori said with Andre. "Are you coming Trina?"

"Uh, no. I'm hitting the spa." Trina said, and walked away.

* * *

><p>We all sort of stared around at the trees, not really sure what to say. Beck and I were sitting next to each other, and on the other side was Robbie and Jade.<p>

"Well, this is fun!" I said, raising my hands in the air and dancing. Then I quickly lowered them when I realized how cold it was.

Everyone looked over at Jade, who was just laying back with her eyes closed. Beck seemed to be staring really weird at her, and I shifted in my spot next to him.

"So, Robbie, what kind of gum are you eating?" I asked him, curious of the smell.

"It's a new winter kind. Called Snow." Robbie said, popping his gum in his mouth.

"Snow?" I asked, wondering if snow had a taste.

"Yea, come over here and I'll give you some." He said, scooting over. I moved so our shoulders were touching, and Robbie seemed to be leaning on me. I took the gum from him, and giggled happily. It did taste like snow!

I looked over at Beck to see if he wanted some, but he was still staring at Jade, almost sadly. I looked down and leaned on Robbie some more, sighing.

_The next day, 6 days until Christmas_

"Okay Jade, it's time to do our nails!" I said, hopping on Jade's bed. She looked really distracted, and not at all like herself. She just reached her hand out, and I happily took it. I grabbed the blue nail polish and started to carefully draw a snowflake on her nail.

"Do you think.." She started, then stopped. I looked up at her from her second hand, curious.

"What?" I asked.

"Well.. Beck. Are you two like, _really_ close?" She asked, looking down at her nails.

I thought about it. Are we? I couldn't really tell.

"I don't know." I said, remembering the way he was looking at Jade earlier today, and feeling a strange pang of jealousy. I have no idea why though, I've never been jealous before.

We continued doing each others nails in silence after that, and once we were done we went down to get breakfast, not speaking a word to each other.


	3. Chapter Three

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Three_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the Creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>I walked over to the eggs, using the big spoon to fill a section of my plate with them. Then I added a bowl of fruity pebbles and some toast, and looked around for an open seat. It was only 7 a.m., and breakfast had just started, so it was pretty empty. Jade said she was going to the bathroom, and she hasn't made it back since. I decided not to worry about it, and I headed for a table. Then I saw a familiar face already eating, and I raced over.<p>

"Landon! Your up!" I said, taking a seat across from him. He waved at me, a mouthful of bacon keeping him busy.

"Where were you? I've barely seen you since we left the plane. What have you been doing?" I asked, curious on where he's been.

He slowly swallowed his bacon, causing me to wait an eternity. Couldn't he just say it already?

"I was skiing." He finally said.

"All day?" I asked, not really believing him.

"Okay, well, as soon as we got here, I went out to take some pictures of the mountains. Then there was this girl also taking some pictures. Her camera looked pretty cool, so I asked what kind it was. Then we were tal-"

I started to drone him out, playing with my eggs and pretending to listen to his story. But really, I was thinking about Beck. I've barely seen him since the hot tub incident, and I'm kind of worried. Has he always been this distant? I tried to think back to when we first started going out in Las Brujas. He seemed pretty close then..

"-so she took me there, and it was so cool. It had a perfect view of the mountains, and we even got some good shots of different animals. She told me to meet her there again today. I think she likes me." He finished, snapping me back into the conversation. What had he said?

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. Was it really fun?" I asked, hoping it was related to the topic.

"Yea, I said that about a million times. Were you listening?"

"Oh my god, your nose looks so cute today!" I said, gasping in awe. Did he put something on it? It was adorable, and wasn't as big as normal. I poked it with my finger, and a little powder came off. I looked at my finger, and started giggling like crazy.

"Hey, don't laugh! I have to look my best. This could be my only chance at love!" He said, trying to avoid me and I tried to poke it again.

Just then Tori and Andre came in, Tori strangely on Andre's back, then laughing like crazy. Then she got down, and Andre gave her a big half-hug. They seemed to be a lot more friendly then normal. I took a bite of my toast, and continued to watch them.

Andre was wearing swim trunks, so I guessed they were going to the heated pool after this.

They gathered their food on their plates, Tori's strangely filled with non-fat foods and tofu items. Normally Tori loves eating bacon, and blueberry muffins.

Landon noticed my staring, and turned around, looking at them.

"Oh, are those your friends?" He asked. He never really met them before, since I was always at Tori's house and not the other way around. He knew Beck since we were childhood friends.

"Yea! Tori, Andre, over here!" I shouted, waving my hands. An old married couple looked at me, and I started giggling.

They looked kind of sad to see us. I wonder why?

"Oh, uh, there are only 3 seats! I guess we'll just sit somewhere else." Tori said, heading to another table.

"No, of course not! I'm heading to the mountains to meet my future wife. Catch you later, Cat!" Landon said, picking up his plate and leaving. Andre and Tori glared at him as he left, and then slowly walked over to me.

Was everyone avoiding me? First Beck, now Tori and Andre? I sniffed my wrist, wondering if I smelled funny. Nope, the normal smell of my perfume – cupcakes.

They sat down, and every time I tried to start a conversation, they would just nod along and look down at their plate. After they were done they dashed for the pool, leaving me alone at the table. I got up and put my plate away, heading for Tori and Trina's hotel room.

"Trina!" I said, seeing her in bed. She was still sleeping.

I sighed sadly. "Phooey." I said, walking back out. Then before I knew it I was in front of Beck's door. Even though I had the key, I knocked on the door. It took a few tries, but Beck finally opened the door. Instead of looking happy and smiling, he seemed kind of disappointed it was me that answered the door. I looked up at him, fidgeting with my hands.

"I..I was wondering if you wanted to go skiing?" I asked him, turning more cheery.

"Not right now, sorry. I'm still kind of tired. Maybe later?" He said, then closed the door. I stood there for a while, not believing he did that. On a normal day, he would of agreed, or if he really was too tired, he would invite me in so we could drink coffee together or just talk. But he just closed the door, without and saying goodbye. I walked back to my room numbly. It took me a while just sitting on my bed to realize Jade wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"It's over Cat. Buh-bye." Jade said, a smirk on her face. She had her arms wrapped around Beck's neck, and her eyes flared. Beck was smiling, his nose against her cheek, unable to keep off of her. I stood there like an idiot, just watching them. After what felt like forever Beck looked over at me, and said, "I'm breaking up with you."<p>

I woke up, gasping for air, as if I hadn't been breathing the whole time I was asleep. I looked at the clock. It said 2 in the afternoon. I was sleeping for that long?

I felt really drowzy. Jade still wasn't in the room, and I felt like I knew where she was. I tried to push that aside, and I told myself everything was alright. I put on my favorite winter jacket, my favorite winter boots, and my favorite shirt and jeans. Then I put on some gloves, and walked out of the hotel to anywhere.

I found myself in the middle of a street, lined with shops similar to the ones Tori and I saw. I walked around, peering into windows, gasping in awe at all the pretty Christmas lights. Just 6 more days. I can't wait for Beck to see his present. I know he will love it, and he'll kiss me and every thing will be alright. I nodded happily to myself, sure of it. I ran and danced down the street in pure happiness, giggling when people stared at me.

I felt a huge thud, and then I was on the ground. Did I run into something? I looked up to see Robbie peering over me, confused.

"I'm so sorry lady! I really didn't me- Wait, Cat? What are you doing here? And why were you dancing along the streets?" He said, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Because it's fuuun!" I said, squeezing his hand and twirling in a circle like a ballerina. He was smiling, and before we knew it we were dancing to some invisible Christmas music.

People around us stopped to watch, and some clapped and cheered. I started to sing some Christmas songs too, which got even store clerks to come out and watch.

"It's the most, wonderful time, of the year!"I sang as Robbie took my hand, spinning me around in tight twirls. I giggled, and Robbie picked me up by the waist, twirling me around again. When he put my down, I continued to sing.

"It's the hap-happiest season of all! With holiday greetings and gay happy meetings when friends come to caaall! It's the hap-happiest season, of all!"

Then we stopped dancing, and bowed. Everyone clapped, and I felt better than I have felt in a while. I took Robbie's hand and we ran away from the crowd, down the street and towards the hotel. I didn't want to go back just yet though, so we went towards the slopes to ski.

* * *

><p>"Oh. So that's why you were dancing." Robbie said. We were sitting on one of those things that go up the mountain, and I had told Robbie everything about Beck. I don't know why, but he seemed to care a lot.<p>

I nodded, and saw it was our turn to get off. I was about to hop off, when Robbie took my hand and pulled back, as we missed our turn. When I looked up at him, he was staring down with really worried eyes.

"Aren't we going to get off?" I asked, really confused. Did he not want to ski?

"Yea." He said, brightening up."I just like the view from here. It's nice, right?" He said, looking away. I nodded smiling again.

"Yea! It's like a winter wonderland!" Then we both looked at each other, and burst out into song. We sang Christmas songs like Winter Wonderland and Up on the House Top until some guys kicked us off. By the time I returned to my hotel room, all happy and ditsy, it was almost midnight. I stopped giggling when I saw Jade. She was sleeping, but there was a huge smile on her face. She must be having a really nice dream, I thought. I crawled into bed, feeling a huge smile on my face too.


	4. Chapter Four

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Four_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

**A/N: Tomorrow I might not be able to upload a new chapter, since I'll be gone all day. Sorry this one is so late, I was out shopping all day. But even though I might not be posting tomorrow, I should post on the next day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 days until Christmas.<em>

When I went downstairs that morning, I was so happy to see Landon. I skipped the line for breakfast, and just went straight to his table.

"Landon! Oh my god! Guess what?" I asked him, jumping with excitement.

"What?" He asked, glaring at me. I looked across from him, and noticed a girl. She had long blonde hair and a camera around her neck.

"Oh. Hi, my name is Cat!" I said, reaching my hand out to her. She shook it, looking really confused and scared. I laughed and ran away, screaming with delight.

"Have fun on your date!" I shouted before running out the door.

* * *

><p>I walked with a huge smile on my face. It was such a great day out today! It was gently snowing, and I felt like I was in the middle of an old movie. I waved to everyone that passed me by, and even stopped to pet an adorable dog. The tiny dog reminded me of Vanilla Cupcake. She was probably resting near our fireplace right now. I wonder if she misses me.<p>

There was a man selling snow globes on the corner, so I stopped and bought one. It was so cute! There was a snowman inside, and a little baby reindeer beside it. I shook it, giggling as the snowflakes fell down. I walked for a while, not really sure of where I was going.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the hotel, I decided to show Beck my snow globe. I went to his room, this time just using the key to walk right in. He was in his bathroom, and it looked like he had just gotten ready.<p>

"Beck! Look at what I got! Isn't so cute? And look, if you shake it, the snow falls on top of the snowman! Which is probably nice to him, since he's already made of snow!" I said, giggling.

Beck smiled at me, and bent down to watch the snow fall too. We laughed and giggled and he hugged me, as if every thing was back to normal. He was probably just a little home sick. I offered to give him the snow globe, and he gladly took it.

"Hey, wanna go down to the pool?" I asked him, after he put the snow globe on the bedside table.

"Sure." He said, walking over to his closet. "Just let me get ready first, okay?"

"Kk!" I said, and went to my room to get ready too.

When we were down at the pool, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and threw us both into the pool. I didn't let go of him for 5 minutes. He splashed me, and I splashed him back. I went on top of his shoulders, and then begged to come down because it was so cold.

We were acting just like we were before. We were two kids again, having a great time together. We were so happy, just to be near each other. He kissed me underwater, above water, and while I was wrapped in a warm towel on a bench outside of the pool. Every thing was perfect.

Which is why I was so broken when it happened.

Beck walked me back to my room. He was so quiet the whole time, I was a little worried. Just outside my door, while I waited for him to kiss me, he took my hand in his, and looked me dead in the eye.

I don't care if he told me he was going home. I don't care if he told me he wasn't buying me a Christmas present. I don't care if he even knelt down on one knee and proposed. Anything beside what he did.

"I think we should break up." He said, his eyes filled with sadness. It took me a while to register what he had said.

"Wait, wha- why?" I asked, my heart exploding. My breathing started to get faster, and my head was shaking, as if telling me it was a dream. But Beck's eyes told me this was reality.

"I just think it'd be best." Then he let go, and walked away. I stood there, unable to move. I stared at the wall where he stood, wishing he was still there.

My feet told me to run after him. My stomach told me to throw up. My throat told me to breath. My head told me to get some ice for my headache.

My heart told me to cry, and never stop.

I listened to my heart, falling to the floor, crying my heart out. I cried for an eternity, unable to stop the tears from falling. When I had enough strength, I crawled into my room, over to my bed. I wrapped the covers around me, and cried. I just cried and cried, and every time I thought about why I was crying, I cried even harder.

Around midnight, I got out of bed and walked slowly to the only room I thought of to go to. Landon and Robbie's room. When Robbie answered the door – or was it Landon? – I just fell into his arms, and cried some more.

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up until 11 the next morning. I woke up in Landon's bed, not really sure of how I got there. Then I remembered, and fought the tears that threatened to break through. I got my act together though, brushing my hair and removing my smeared makeup. Then I walked downstairs. I avoided the breakfast, not really hungry. I surveyed the room, filled with people eating.<p>

Landon was with his girlfriend again, and I knew I couldn't talk to him without him glaring at me again. Tori and Andre were eating together, and I remembered the time I had eaten with them before. Jade was eating all alone, and Beck wasn't in the room. I saw Robbie's hand inviting me to sit with him, so I went and took a seat next to him.

Robbie made me feel a little better. He made sure I was always talking, never having time to think about anything. I wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. He really is a nice boy.

Then when he finished his breakfast he took me skiing. It was my first time actually skiing since I got here, and it was so much fun!

"This is so cool!" I said, at the top of the mountain. We were on the beginner's trail, since neither of us were very good at skiing. I didn't even hesitate to get going. Before I knew it I was zipping down the hill, towards the fresh snow at the bottom. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time, and I had forgotten all my pain of earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Love really can change someone.<em>

I looked over at Robbie. We were in a little cafe close to the hotel, drinking some coffee. Hmm, love huh. I looked back down at my cup of coffee, thinking. Was I ever in love before? What does love even feel like? I love cupcakes. But I don't think I'd ever snuggle with a cupcake.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Robbie asked, looking at me. I turned to look at him, and his eyes looked so, wanting. I figured it was a good time to ask what's been on my mind.

"Why do you think Beck broke up with me?" I asked him, staring straight into his eyes. His face softened, as if he were sorry for me. But why?

"I don't know." Robbie said, looking down at the table. I waited for him to say more, but he never did.

* * *

><p>"Trina! I heard the spa room is doing some cool massage classes tonight. Do you want to go?" I asked her, peering into her room. Tori was on her laptop, smiling at the screen.<p>

"Hi Tori!" I said, coming in and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Cat." Tori almost laughed. Phew, she doesn't hate me.

"Do you want to come to the spa?" I asked Tori.

"Nah, I'm going out with A- uh. No, not now." She said, her face growing red. I looked over to Trina.

"Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure. I have a bunch of knots in my back. Let's go."

"Kk!" I said, happily following her.

* * *

><p>I giggled some more, feeling refreshed. They always say change yourself after a breakup, right? I had gotten my hair done while I was there. It was now shorter, an inch or two below my shoulder. And it was curlier also. They were big curls, and I loved them. Just as I was about to open the door to my room, I saw Beck appear in the hallway. I felt like a moth in headlights. Is that the term they use? Well, I was stuck. I felt my throat close up, as his eyes met mine. Then I quickly walked into my room and shut the door.<p>

Jade was sitting at the table, reading something. Well, more like rubbing sharpie all over something. I walked up behind her.

"Jade." I said, my throat still hot from the moment with Beck.

"What." She said bitterly.

"Uh, are you are Beck, dating now?" I got out. She wouldn't look at me.

"No." She said after a while.

"Oh." I said. So Beck didn't break up with me for her? Then, why did he do it?

"Jade left her spot and went to her bed, hiding under the covers. I was pretty tired too, so I went over to my spot. I couldn't sleep though. At midnight, I sighed, whispering under my breath.

"4 more days until Christmas." Then I reached into the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out Beck's charm bracelet. I hugged it close to me, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Five_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

A/N: All of you out there stressing about me never getting them back together, stop worrying! This wouldn't be a Bat story without Bat, right? So just keep reading to find out what happens!

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Man, that was some dream.<em>

I couldn't wait to go tell Beck my dream. He would laugh and pat my head, and tell me that would never happen. As I got out of bed with a spring in my step, I heard something hit the ground. I reached down and picked up Beck's charm bracelet.

_Wait, _I thought. _But that was a dream. So how did Beck's charm bracelet get out of the case?_

I went over to my table and got ready, assuring myself it was all a dream. I mean, its not like it was my first one. I had a dream before where Beck broke up with me for Jade. It's probably just homesickness. I mean, why on earth would he actually break up with me?

When I headed down for breakfast, Robbie was standing on a wall, apparently waiting for me.

"Hey Cat. 4 more days to Christmas! Are you excited?"

_4 more days until Christmas?_

"Wait, don't you mean 5 more days?" I asked him, reaching down for my pear phone.

"Noo, there's four." He said, looking confused. I looked at the date. December 21st?

It wasn't a dream?

"Oh." I said, finally looking back at Robbie.

"Are you okay? You seem down." Robbie asked.

"I'm wonderful!" I said, smiling at him. "So, do you want to go-"

"Shouldn't you get something to eat? I haven't seen you eat lately." He said, escorting me to the breakfast bar. I nodded, and started to fill my plate with blueberry muffins, bacon, and little biscuits. I was so hungry for some reason. I felt like I could eat a horse!

As I ate, Robbie told me a funny story about what his cousin said on the phone yesterday. It reminded me to call my Dad later today. As I told him a funny story back about what my brother told my Dad as a joke one time, Beck walked into the room, escorted by Jade.

I almost jumped out of my seat to go and give him a hug, saying Hi, until I remembered what happened. Are we even friends now? This break up thing is really confusing.

Then his eyes met mine, and I gasped. I'm not sure what I was expecting. Mean, maybe? Maybe cold? But his eyes looked lonely, and _wanting_. But, didn't he break up with me?

Then I saw his eyes shift to Robbie, staring at Beck too, and his eyes turned cold and furious. The next thing I knew they were gone, and I sat staring at the wall.

"Cat?" Robbie asked me, trying to snap me out of it.

But, why did he seem mad at Robbie? And why did he seem like he still wanted me? Nothing made sense anymore. I looked back at Robbie, tears streaming down my face. When people describe you as weak, is this what they mean?

Robbie's eye's widened, and I fled before he could move. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't want his love. I wanted _Beck's_.

Did I take advantage of him? Was I not treating him like I really loved him? Was I too emotional? Did he not like it when I giggled? I fell onto the hallway my room was on, and covered my face with my hands, crying. I wanted to change. I wanted to change for Beck.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, that was the best soft pretzel I've ever had." Tori said, coming into her room a little later that day.<p>

"I know right? I told you it was amazing." Andre said, holding her hand. She giggled, and hugged him. He hugged her back, his eyes going wide when we saw me.

"Cat?" He said, instantly letting go.

I just stared at them, afraid if I said something I might start crying again. Instead I just picked at the ends of my hair.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Tori asked. I looked up at her, my eyes flooding with tears. Can someone shrivel up into a prune for crying too much?

"Beck broke up with me." I said, the tears streaming down my face now. Their faces softened, and Tori ran over to hug me.

We spent the next few hours sitting on Tori's bed, talking about it. This was exactly I wanted. Someone to talk to. I just wanted to know someone was there to listen. And while Robbie was a good listener, I felt really uncomfortable around him lately.

By the time I had finished talking about it with Tori, she was almost out the door to see Beck. I didn't stop her, but Andre did. They whispered a little argument, until Tori finally came and sat down on the bed again.

"Andre.." Tori said, pausing to look behind her, then back at me. "Thinks that it isn't because of Jade. And that you shouldn't worry."

I looked at Andre, confusion all over my face. "Why?"

"Well, although it seemed like Beck was staring at Jade, he wasn't. He was thinking. Jade told him something, and although I don't know what, it made him upset with Robbie. And then he broke up with you. So I think Beck just needs some time to think things through."

I nodded, although I didn't really understand. Then they left to leave me alone, even though this wasn't my room. But I still huddled in the covers, attempting to sleep. But all I could think about was Beck.

I've never been like this before. I wasn't even this upset when Tori stole my boyfriend. I was mad at Tori, but I got distracted easily and just laughed it off. But Beck is all I can think about. And what I did wrong.

I woke up only an hour later. Tori was gone, and I was alone in her room. I slowly got up, fixed my hair in the mirror, and returned to my room. I got changed into a swimsuit, and headed down to the heated whirlpool. On my way out I noticed a stack of magazines. I asked a nearby helper if they were for takes, and she said you can use them any time. So I shifted through them, deciding it will help keep me busy.

One magazine caught my eye. In big letters under '50 Great Holiday Styles!' was a sign that said, 'How to Get Over a Guy!' I shifted to that page in the magazine, and read a little. Then I tucked it under my arm, continuing to search through them. I found 3 other magazines that also talked about getting over someone. I squealed, and headed for the pool.

'Step 1: Change yourself!' I read, as I was relaxing in the whirlpool. I looked down at my new haircut, and nodded to myself. Check!

'Step 2: Erase any photos of him!' I reached for my pearphone beside me. When did I take so many photos of Beck? I shifted through them, deleting them. It was hard though, cause some of them were really cute. When I finished, I put down my phone and picked the magazine back up. Check!

'Step 3: Get a new guy!' I tilted my head some, confused. Your supposed to get another boyfriend that quickly? I wondered how I was going to do that.

And..will I be able to do that?

I thought about what it would be like to date someone other than Beck. My mind was blank, and I couldn't even come up with a simple hug from another guy. Is that bad?

Just then, Robbie came into the pool, relaxing beside me.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." He said. I peered at him, confused.

"Where's Rex?" I asked. I don't think I've seen him since that guy took him.

"He's in my room. He said that it was too cold to do anything productive."

I nodded, then remembered what I had to ask him.

"Hey, what did you do to Beck?" I asked him, turning so I was looking right at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking into my eyes. It felt.. weird. I looked down at his throat instead.

"Like, Andre said that Jade told Beck something about you, and then he broke up with me. And he seems to be made with you. So, what did you do?"

Robbie's eyes went sad for a moment, like he felt bad for me. Does he know something I don't?

"Maybe he's just jealous." Robbie said, mumbling.

I looked at him, my head tilting in confusion. "Jealous of what?"

Robbie looked down, and wouldn't reply. I stared at him, wondering if he would tell me. Is he the reason he broke up with me?

"I gotta go." Robbie said, standing up and leaving.

"Wait, Robbie!" I called, but he was already gone. I sighed, and leaned even farther back. If I would of known this was so difficult, I wouldn't have considered dating.

* * *

><p>When I was upstairs changing, I thought of a great idea. I quickly ran to the kitchen, asking the chefs for permission. They agreed, and so we got to work.<p>

I asked them if we could all make Christmas cupcakes for the residents! I would take a huge cart around the hotel and ask people if they want them. So we got to work baking. The chefs even made the insides red, white and green stripes. I giggled, so proud of our masterpieces.

The best part was rolling them around. I had a huge cart, and I was just going from door to door. Everyone was so happy to get them, and I was thrilled to deliver them.

They should put this on the list of how to get over a guy!

"Merry Cupcakes!" I giggled at my joke. "Get it? I said Cupcakes instead of Christmas! Wanna cupcake?" I asked, gesturing towards my cart.

"Sure." The guy said, smiling at me. He took one, and his wife came out and took one too. I felt sad at first to see them. They looked so happy together.

"Have a great Christmas!" I said, and moved on to the next door.

By the time I knocked, it was too late. I looked up at the number, gasping. This is Andre and Beck's room.

Andre answered, and my breath let out. Why was I holding my breath? I also felt a little disappointed.

"Hey Cat. What's that?" Andre said, pointing at the cart.

"I'm giving away cupcakes. For you!" I said, handing him a cupcake.

"Thanks." He said, taking it.

"Is, Beck here?" I said, trying not to stutter. I smiled at him, as if it were natural. I mean, it _used_ to be natural.

"Yea. I don't know if he'll come out though." He said, leaving. What did he mean by that?

Then I heard footsteps running for the door, and Beck appeared, his eyes wide. He looked really surprised to see me.

"Cat." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi. Cupcake?" I asked him reaching it out.

"Of course." He said, and took it. I realized I was holding my breath again, so I let it out, wondering if he could see me shaking.

"Can I uh, come in?" I asked. I was really shocked when he said yes, since I thought he hated me or something.

As Beck closed the door behind me, my pear phone vibrated. I got a text from Andre?

Andre: I'm so shocked he came out. This is the first time he's came out since breakfast.

I stared at the phone, trying to understand. Why would Beck not come out of his room? And why did he only come out when Andre said I was here? And, breakfast? Wasn't he with Jade at breakfast?

Beck led me to the couch, and I sat down. He sat on the coffee table across from me, our knees lightly touching each other.

I had so many things to ask him. Where do I begin?


	6. Chapter Six

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Six_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, my pillow wet with tears. I sighed, wiping under my eyes. I was even still crying. I looked over at Jade's bed. Once again, she was gone. Gee, I wonder where she could be.<p>

I walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Then I stripped my clothes off, and stepped in. The warm water helped a lot, and by the time I was done I felt like I could actually think straight.

As I blow-dried my hair, I found myself replaying what happened yesterday.

* * *

><p>We kind of just sat there, not looking at each other for a while. Then finally, I got the guts to speak first.<p>

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. He looked up, surprised.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Everything." I said trying not to cry just thinking about it.

He looked down, and didn't answer for the longest time. But I wasn't letting him off the hook.

"I don't know why your so upset about this." He said at last. But that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I felt my throat growing hot.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, which caused him to look at me again in confusion. "Why would I not be upset. I thought you loved me!"

"Well, apparently, you don't love me." He snapped back. I was taken aback, since I wasn't expecting him to snap back at me.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just forget it." He said, standing up. I stood up to, crossing my arms.

"No." I said, looking him right in the eye. "I don't know whats going on, and I won't know until you tell me, because I won't believe any other story but yours."

He sighed. I got ready, figuring he would tell me now.

"Get out." He whispered, and I almost didn't hear him.

I felt my entire heart just fall, and vanish into thin air.

"Oh." I said quietly, tears building up in my eyes. I ran out the door, and down the hall into my room.

* * *

><p>As I finished my hair, I got another text from Andre.<p>

Andre: I ate your cupcakes. Hope you don't mind.

I giggled some, and put my phone down, not bothering to reply.

What should I do? I've only done a few things here. Then an idea popped into my mind. I haven't even gone skiing yet! Isn't that the reason we came in the first place?

I got ready, and went out into the hall. Then I walked upstairs to Robbie and Landon's room, not bothering to knock when I got there.

"Hey Landon." I said, walking right past Robbie.

"Hey Cat." He said, his mouth filled with pieces of an orange. When isn't this boy eating?

"Wanna go skiing with me?" I asked, pouting a little. He can't say no to this.

"Sure." He said, standing up.

"I wanna go." Robbie said, coming closer.

"Uh, I think just us should go. You know, bonding and stuff." I said, quiet enough so Landon wouldn't hear. Even though we get along great together, he would deny every word.

"Oh. Maybe later?" He asked, looking hopeful. He really was a great friend, and I felt bad. Maybe I'll bake him a tray of cupcakes later.

"Sure." I said, smiling at him. Then Landon came out, all dressed and ready. Why do boys get changed so fast?

* * *

><p>Landon was a really good skier. I asked him where his girlfriend was, and he said she was visiting some relatives today. I felt lucky, because I could spend the whole day with him.<p>

"So, 3 more days, huh?" He asked me, our 7th time going up the mountain.

"Yea! I'm so excited! It's going to be amazing!"

He nodded. "You better of gotten me a great present." He said, and I laughed. And even though he laughed too, I could tell he was only half joking.

"No worries! It's perfect." I said, looking away. Then I remembered something, and gasped, looking at him.

"We don't have a Christmas tree!" I said, freaking out. How on earth could there be a Christmas without a Christmas tree?

He just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "We'll just pretend the lobby tree is our Christmas tree."

I pouted, looking away. When we got to the top, I wasn't really in the mood to ski anymore.

"But, but we have to have a really cool tree!" I said, following him.

"Where would we put it?" He asked, turning around and stopping.

"Well, we could-" I started, but didn't get to finish. Where _would_ we put it?

He nodded, and turned around, getting ready to ski down. I sighed, following him. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea after all.

* * *

><p>I looked at my pear pad screen, a few hours after we finished skiing. It was almost 10 p.m. I clicked on another search, and typed in my destination. Once again, it was booked. No luck getting a flight back I guess.<p>

I then tried a map site, to see how long it would take me to get to LA if I took a train. Just then Jade walked in. I haven't seen Jade in so long, I had even forgotten I was sharing a room with her.

"Hey Cat." She said, then walked to her bed and laid down, turning out the lights.

"Where were you?" I asked her, a few minutes later. I figured she had already fallen asleep, so I let the question go.

"Places." She mumbled, startling me. Places?

I decided to leave it at that, as I looked up how long it would take with a train. Hmm, only 13 hours? I went and looked up any available train tickets.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, my pear pad beside me. The screen showed a train ticket to Hollywood, LA, and apparently I was about to buy it.<p>

Should I buy one for Landon too? Nah, probably not. He's been having too much fun with his girlfriend. And everyone else needs an adult here. But all I wanted was to sit in front of the fire with my Dad and Vanilla Cupcake, a big Christmas tree filled with presents underneath. I sighed, just thinking about it.

"Heey, Cat! Glad to see you up." Tori said, walking in. I looked at the clock. Wow, I slept in past noon. I was hungry.

"Okay, so since Christmas is in two days, I thought that maybe we should start planning. Whose room do you want to share presents in? And I was thinking we could ask the people in the kitchen if we could bake some cookies! Or cupcakes, yeah cupcakes would work, right? Cat, are you listening?"

I looked up from my about-to-be-bought ticket, and sighed, figuring I should just tell her now.

"I'm going home." I said, and watched as Tori's face dropped.

"Wait, to Hollywood? Your seriously leaving? Why?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Ever since I got here it's been terrible. I don't have a boyfriend anymore, and we don't even have a Christmas tree. I just want to go home and celebrate with my dad."

Tori stared at me, her brown eyes wide. "Wow Cat, I've never seen you so serious before." She said, and I looked down, knowing she was right. When did I stop being so fun? Everyone must hate the new Cat. Another reason to leave, I guess.

"Sorry."

"No, no Cat, don't apologize. But, don't leave either. We really love having you here, it wouldn't be the same without you."

_Not to everyone,_ I thought, referring to Beck and Jade.

"I just wanna go home." I said, looking up at her with tears in my eyes. She gasped a little, and stood up, her hand over her mouth. I looked back down.

"Cat, I-" She started, her hand falling back down. Then she turned and left, probably to tell Andre. I got up, pulled on my winter boots and coat, and left the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was at a bakery, eating a warm vanilla cupcake. It did calm me down some, but it only reminded me of Vanilla Cupcake, my dog. I sighed, missing my home more and more each second. What would Beck do if he found out? I looked at my phone, the clock reading 2 pm. It's been an hour and a half since I told Tori. I wonder if she's told Beck yet.<p>

I finished my cupcake and went over to the trash can to throw it out. As I threw out my napkin and cupcake wrapper, I noticed something across the room. It was a big, beautiful Christmas tree, with gingerbread and candy canes and everything. It looked just like the one at home. I walked over to it, feeling my heart shattering.

_I wanna go home. I _am_ going home. _


	7. Chapter Seven

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Seven_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>As I packed my bags the same day, Beck walked in, not bothering to knock. He looked mad and upset. I ignored him, continuing to pack clothes into my suitcase.<p>

"Why are you leaving?" He asked, staring at my hands as I packed my clothes. I just shrugged, and I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. He was expecting more.

"Why am I leaving?" I asked him, turning from my suitcase to stare right at him. "I'm leaving because nothing is right."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed heavily. Wasn't _I_ supposed to be the clueless one?

"No Christmas tree, no holiday spirit, no boyfriend, nothing. All I want is to go home, and cuddle with Vanilla Cupcake near my fireplace." I said, turning back and continuing to pack. "And if I don't leave soon, I won't make it in time for Christmas Eve cookies."

"We can get all the stuff here!" He said, and I noticed him wincing after he said it.

"Really? I can?" I asked, referring to the boyfriend thing, and he knew it.

He just looked away, and I put my last shirt in the suitcase, zipping it up. I put it beside the rest of them. There, all done.

"The reason I broke up with you..." He started, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"It's too late." I said, my old, quiet voice coming back. "My train leaves at 4:30." I then walked over to my dresser, and pulled out the drawer with all the presents. I gathered them all up, and shoved them into Beck's arms.

"Here. These are all the presents. They have names on them, so everyone should be able to tell who gets what. And this one," I said, pointing to the top, "Is yours. Make sure it's not opened until Christmas morning, okay?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

He was silent for a while. "You got me a present?"

I shrugged. "Of course." And then I went and grabbed all my suitcases, pulled on my heavy coat, and walked towards the door.

"Have fun with the rest of your Christmas break. Tell everyone I wish them a Merry Christmas." And then I was out the door, wiping a stray tear from my eye.

* * *

><p>I walked into my hotel room, everyone gathered around the couch.<p>

"How did it go?" Tori asked.

"Is she staying?" Rex asked.

"What's with the gifts?" Trina asked.

I threw all the gifts on the ground, annoyed.

"These, are her gifts to us. She's leaving. Like, right now." I said, walking to the kitchen-part for some hot cocoa.

"What?" Andre said, everyone following me.

"You didn't try to stop her?" Robbie asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me. I told you guys she wouldn't. You should of sent Robbie."

Robbie and Jade looked at each other, and Robbie looked desperate. Jade sighed, rolling her head back.

"Beck, we lied." Jade said, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Robbie. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"We told you those lies about Robbie and Cat secretly dating so you would break up with her, and go out with me. Also, Robbie wanted to go out with Cat." I stared at both of them, furious.

"Beck, she doesn't like me. She's barely touched me since you two broke up. And she even cried that one time at breakfast when you walked in with Jade. She misses you." Robbie said.

I was furious. I was confused. I was sad. But most of all, I was desperate.

The time without Cat was pure torture. But I never told her why because I knew she would just confirm it anyways. I thought she liked Robbie. I had it all wrong.

"You-" I started, but Tori interrupted me.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"But, I don't know what train station! Or-"

"Here! Take my pear phone. It has Cat's location on it. Don't ask. But hurry, she's almost there already!" Robbie said, shoving his pear phone towards me. I looked down, cursed under my breath, and ran, tripping over the presents, but managing to stay on my feet.

As I raced towards the door as it opened wide, Landon and some girl appearing. I sped past them, down the hall and out the front door.

"What's going on?" Landon asked, confused. Everyone sighed, and Jade just walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Cat!" I shouted, seeing her red hair in the crowd of people. I sped towards her, and caught her right before she was about to get on.<p>

"Cat." I said, barely breathing. I am so glad I caught her. Christmas just wouldn't be the same without her.

"Beck?" She asked, the snow whipping her hair around. She looked like a snow princess. Is that corny?

"You can't leave." I said, still trying to breathe normally.

She looked behind her, and inched towards the train. "It's about to leave, I gotta go." She said, turning around.

"Cat, I was wrong! Jade and Robbie, they told me lies! That's why I broke up with you."

Her eyes went wide, but only for a second. "So?"

I scrunched my face, not really sure of what she meant. "So, aren't you going to come back with me now?"

"Beck, you trusted Jade and Robbie and broke up with me before even asking me what I had to say about it. If it really mattered to you, you would of talked to me about it." She said, getting on the train's steps. I stood there, unable to say anything.

"Merry Christmas!" She called, before the train pulled away.

I stood there for a while, though I'm not really sure how long.

"I am such an IDIOT!" I shouted, kicking a bunch of snow around, upsetting a few old ladies. Then I slowly walked away, unable to stop staring at where the train was, and where Cat stood. Maybe if I stare long enough, she will come back.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" I said, gasping in awe. Then I ran up and hugged him tight, Vanilla Cupcake barking happily. I laughed, wiping away a tear. I looked at the tree, it glowing so beautifully. One of the ornaments was a tiny picture of Beck and I. I sighed, trying not to cry. It's better this way.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was terrible. Everyone was still so depressed about Cat, especially Beck. All he would do is sit near a window, staring out of it. When I asked him to help me bake cookies, he just shook his head, not even bothering to look at me.<p>

Robbie and Jade had apologized a million times, but he wouldn't even say a word to either of them.

"Come on guys! Cat would want us to have a great Christmas. She went where she really wanted to be, and we all want to be here. She would feel bad if she found out that we spent Christmas Eve depressed.

"Well, it's kinda hard to be in the Christmas spirit with Mr. Grinch over there." Trina said, pointing her thumb to Beck, who was outside, in the middle of a huge blizzard.

I sighed, pushing my way past everyone, and into the blizzard.

"Beck. You can't just stand out here for the rest of your life."

He ignored me, looking away. "I should of asked her. I shouldn't of believed them." He mumbled to himself.

"Beck, stop mourning. The past is the past, so lets just enjoy this Christmas, okay? Or at least pretend to be happy, its killing the spirit." I said, but he just ignored me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, feeling amazing. Nothing better than Christmas morning, right? I ran happily downstairs and into the lobby, still in my pj's. We all agreed to meet here as soon as we woke up. I was the last one down here, and everyone else was talking on a couch, Andre laughing at something Jade said. They all looked so merry. Well, everyone but Beck, who was sulking on a nearby chair.<p>

"Good, Tori, your here. Everyone follow me." Trina said, heading to the door.

"Wait, what?" I said, walking towards her. "Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise to show you guys! So just stop complaining and bring the gifts." Trina said, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the door. We all grabbed our bags of gifts and headed after Trina.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Andre said, stepping inside the warm bakery.<p>

"Whoa." Tori repeated. I even gasped a little, considering I was in such a bad mood.

The bakery was decked out in holiday lights, and it was designed with furniture to make it look like a living room. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle, and presents were spread all around it. Robbie walked up to the presents, and read the label.

"From Cat." He said, looking back at us.

"What?" I asked. Cat's presents had gone missing this morning. How did they get here?

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A familiar red head said, emerging from behind the tree.

"CAT!" Everyone shouted running towards her. She squealed, and I could barely see her anymore with everyone crowded around her.

"How?" Tori asked after everyone calmed down. She giggled before answering, making my heart go insane.

"Well, when I got home my Dad told me I was crazy. We talked about, _things, _and eventually he just bought me a ticket and told me to come back. So I did!" She said, bouncing at the end of her story. Everyone laughed and hugged her again.

"Oh, and this guy let me have the bakery for our Christmas sharing time!" She said, gesturing to the big guy in the corner that I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey." He said, with a very deep voice. Everyone laughed and said hi to him, shifting over to him. Tori caught my eye and winked. Once Cat was by herself, I slowly walked up to her.

"You came back." I barely whispered, as I was still not sure if this was a dream or not.

"Of course." She said softly, looking up at me with big brown eyes.

"Cat, I am so sorry. I really should have asked you first. I wasn't thinking, and I was just so messed up from everything, and I just-"

"Jade told me everything." She said, interrupting me.

"She did?" I asked, thanking god. She didn't look upset.

"So, will you take me back?" I asked. I could actually feel myself holding my breath.

She smiled and giggled as she replied, "Kk."

I hugged her, as tight as ever. I never wanted to let this little red head go. As the saying goes, you just don't know what you have until it's gone.

"Cat, I swear, I will not make you regret that." I said, finally letting go.

"I know." She said, and then she reached up on her tip-toes, her soft lips meeting mine. Everyone cheered and I blushed a little, so over-joyed with happiness.

"Alright, lets get those presents then!" Andre said after we broke our kiss. I was disappointed, though I knew there would be many more after this one.

"Ooh! I have something first!" Cat said, letting go of me. She raced behind the counter and pulled out a tray. "Christmas cupcakes!" She said, squealing. Everyone ran up and grabbed one. She laughed, looking so delighted.

"Okay, let's get a picture now." The man said, holding up a camera. Everyone held up there cupcakes and shouted 'Merry Christmas!'. As we all sat down on the couches to eat our cupcakes, Cat sat down on my lap. It all felt so natural again, as if nothing had ever gone wrong. The only thing that was different was my heart was beating 10x faster.

Cat fed me her cupcake, and I fed her mine, getting some frosting on her nose. She gasped/squealed, and pushed some icing onto my face. I laughed, and soon enough everyone was in an icing fight, hitting each other in the face. Andre got some on his cheek, and Tori kissed it, licking it off. He smiled down at her, and I laughed at them while Cat ran up and jumped on my back, smashing a cupcake on my lips. She got down then and laughed, and I leaned down, meeting my icing-covered lips with hers. She gasped, icing now all over her face as well. But she still reached in for another kiss anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not the end of this story! We still have New Years, of course! So stay tuned for the next chapter; it will most likely be released tomorrow!**(:


	8. Chapter Eight

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Eight  
><em>

**All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Andre laughed, opening his present from Trina. "Wow Trina, a foot massage?" He said, looking at his present. Trina nodded, looking pretty proud of herself.<p>

"You'll never have sore feet again." She said. Andre nodded, Tori shaking her head.

"Okay Jade! Get ready for your present!" Tori said, sitting by Jade, who looked not at all thrilled. She opened up the wrapping paper harshly, revealing a necklace. She looked like she wanted to throw up, until she looked more closely at it. Instead of what she thought was lace, it was a bunch of scissors making a lace-y pattern. The necklace stretched down in a V-shape, and it was just right for Jade. "Whoa, this isn't disgusting!" She said, putting it on. Tori looked relieved.

"Okay Beck, get ready for your present!" Cat said from the other side of the room, sitting beside me on the couch. She handed me a small rectangular box, and I shook it. Something jingled inside. I opened it, Cat squealing.

Inside was a golden bracelet with a ribbon wrapped around it, and a tiny blue snowflake charm on it. It looked really cool.

"Whoa Cat, this is amazing!" I said, taking it out of the box and putting it on.

"You like it? Cause I got one too! My snowflake it pink though." She said, giggling.

She held it out, a matching bracelet on her tiny wrist. I laughed, and held mine against hers. She was so cute, and I felt so glad to have her back. I leaned in and kissed her again, for the millionth time today. She giggled, and I reached behind me, pulling out a bag with a giant cupcake on it. She giggled, her mouth wide open. I handed it to her, and she quickly pulled out the object, gasping.

It was a pink scrapbook with glitter all over it, and a picture of the two of us when we were kids in the front. It spelled out 'Together Forever', with a heart. Inside were photos of us, starting all the way back from when we were kids. There was one of us building a sand castle together, and another of us hugging. Then there were some from junior high, before she dyed her hair. She looked beautiful, even then. She had a flawless face, and we were sitting together on a bench. That was taken before I met Jade.

She hugged me, laughing. I think she was even crying a little bit. I hugged her back, so glad that she liked it. She kissed my cheek, and said thank you. Then we spent the next hour with her on my lap, us laughing every single photo. There was one of us that was kind of recent, where we were kissing, Cat holding her hand up to the camera. We both laughed at that one. And there was another of us with Vanilla Cupcake near the fireplace. There were even a few photos of my me and Landon, since we used to be friends too. There was one of Cat crying, and I put that there because we went to visit a hospital once, and Cat got so emotional seeing all those sick people. She smiled at that one, and I smiled too. When we were finished, she looked up at me, hugging it close.

"I'll keep it forever." She said, almost a whisper. I smiled at her, running my fingers through her new, curly hair.

"Promise? Cause I've already made arrangements to have it available at the wedding for guests to see." I said, and she hit me playfully. What she didn't know was that I was only half-joking.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl. And I wouldn't regret a single moment of it.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas! Thank you for everything!" Cat called to the baker, as she walked out of the shop. He nodded, and waved. She smiled, and turned towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist.<p>

"So, Beck, I'm guessing I'm off the hook then?" Robbie said, looking hopeful.

"Who would put you off the hook?" Rex asked, then laughed.

"Rex, shh!" Robbie said, covering his mouth. I glared at them both, annoyed. Well, I would be annoyed, but I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Whatever you want Robbie." I said, and Cat giggled.

"Beck, let's go on a walk!" Cat said, taking my hand and leading me away from the rest of the crowd.

"Aw." Tori said, staring after them, arms crossed. "They are so cute. Why would you want to break them up?" Tori said, hitting Robbie and Jade playfully. They just shrugged, staring after them.

* * *

><p>"I've always wanted a white Christmas." Cat said, leaning on me as we walked. I don't think either of us had any idea of where we were going, but we were just happy to be together.<p>

"Yea, we had a lot of those in Canada." I said, laughing. She sighed heavily.

"Will you take me to Canada some time? Ooh, we could go to Niagara Falls!" She said, taking her head off of my shoulder and and jumping happily. I laughed, in total awe of her.

"Of course. I'd love to take you. Just say a date and we'll go."

"Okay. Right now." She said playfully. I laughed, then leaned down, pushed her onto his back, and wrapped her legs around my waist. Then when she was stable, I started running.

"To Canadaaa!" I shouted, running at top speed past random shoppers and skiers. Cat was screaming and squealing; from delight and total fear.

"Stop, Beck, stop!" She squealed, covering my eyes.

"You said to go to Niagara Falls!" I said, still running, trying not to laugh.

"I was kidding! I was kidding! Put me down!" She said, making little slits so I could see.

"Hmm." I said, stopping for a moment. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Nope!" I shouted, running even faster. She screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck to the point where I couldn't breathe. But I was enjoying every second, laughing like crazy.

When I finally put her down we were in the middle of nowhere. All we saw around us were trees, and lots of them. It looked really cool though.

"Beck, I thought I was going to die!" Cat said, gasping. I laughed and reached down, interlacing our fingers. She smiled up at me, and I took the hint that I was forgiven.

We started walking, hand in hand, through this forest of trees. The snow crunched beneath our feet, and I got an idea. I reached down and picked up some snow, molding it into a ball. She saw what I was doing a little too late.

"Oh no-" She said, as I ran and flung my snow ball at her. It landed on her leg, and she shivered from the cold.

"Beck!" She said, giggling. Then she reached down and made her own snowball, hitting me in the chest with it.

"Oh, now it's on!" I said, and soon enough we were in a huge snowball fight. Cat was laughing and having a great time, and so was I.

When we decided to stop for a rest by a tree, I felt like I was in some sort of fairy tale. It was lightly snowing, and Cat was huddled next to me, her head on my check. I had my arm around her, and we just laid there for a while. I felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." I said, looking down at my cards. "Go fish." I slowly replied, smirking. Beck reached in and picked up another card.<p>

"Do you have any.. fours?" I asked him, my hair swooshing to my side. It was in a high tight ponytail, with a headband to match. It was almost midnight, and I told Beck I wanted to stay up to enjoy the whole Christmas. So were playing Go Fish to pass time.

He reached over and handed me his fours, as I happily placed down.

"I win!" I shouted, raising my hands in the air, dancing. He laughed at me, and stood up. I stood up too, looking at the clock.

"Ooh, it's 11:55! Were so close. Quick, how should we end Christmas?" I asked, bouncing slightly. He smirked a little, then took my hand and led me into the hallway.

"Why are we out here?" I asked, as we stood on the balcony in the freezing snow. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. I still shivered though. It must have been below 10 degrees out.

So we can do something. He said pulling out his pear phone and looking at the clock. When it turned 11:59, he slowly bent down and our lips meant, me smiling. I tried to pull away a little later, but his fingers were interlaced with my hair, keeping me in place. I gasped for breath when he finally let go.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, warmth flooding through my body.

"Look." He said, holding out his pear phone. It was midnight.

"The perfect way to end a perfect Christmas." He said, hugging me close to him. I giggled and leaned into him, not caring about the cold anymore. It really was the perfect Christmas.

Note to self: Thank Dad when you call him tomorrow.

I owe him big time.


	9. Chapter Nine

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Nine_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

**A/N: Sorry for publishing this so late! Well, it's 10:37 at night for me anyways. But I was really busy today, and I had complete writers block. I have no idea what the next chapter holds, so it might not be posted tomorrow. But keep updated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you like it?" I asked my Dad over the phone, as I was cuddled up in my hotel bed, way too happy and joyful to do anything productive.<p>

"I loved it! You always know what to get me. And Vanilla Cupcake loves her cupcake-flavored dog treats too!" He said, and I laughed as I heard Vanilla in the background, barking happily.

"I'm so glad you like them! Oh, and Landon is in love with the new camera equipment you got him."

"I knew he would be! Where has that boy been? I haven't gotten a call from him in a while."

"Oh, he met this one girl. They've been going out since the 2nd day. I've barely seen him myself."

"Too bad. Tell him I said hello."

"Will do. Bye, I love you!"

"Love you too!" I said, just as Beck walked in. I hung up my phone, as he began to speak, startling me.

"Cheating on me already?" He asked, laughing.

"Beck!" I said, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him neck, hugging him.

"That was my Dad." I said as we let go of each other.

"I figured. Hey, Landon has an announcement to make downstairs. Wanna go?"

"Of course! But..." I said, smiling at the idea.

"What?"

"You have to carry me on your back." I said, giggling.

"Consider it done." He laughed, then turned around, allowing me to jump on. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he brought me downstairs where everyone else waited for us.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Nicole and I have an announcement to make." Landon said, beaming.

Nicole? So that's her name? It sounded very familiar.

"What is it?" I asked, jumping off Beck's back.

"Well.. we decided.." He said, and let Nicole finish.

"Were getting married!" She said happily.

"What?" Everyone shouted at the same time. Rex's mouth looked like it would fall off.

"You've only been dating for a week." Jade said.

"Wait a second." I said, inching closer towards Nicole. When I got close enough, I could see her tiny mole on the side of her cheek, and I instantly realized who she was.

"Nicole Bussinger?" I asked, smiling. She gleamed at me, and we hugged each other.

"Oh my god Landon! I can't believe this is Nicole!" I said, over-whelmed.

"Wait, I'm lost." Robbie said.

"Well, Nicole and I went to high school together. We dated for 3 years, but split up because we went to different colleges. I stayed in Hollywood while she went to New York. We haven't seen each other since. We just realized it was each other two days ago.

"But isn't this all a little too fast?" Tori said.

"Think about it." Nicole said. "We dated for 3 years, and were madly in love. Then we got split apart, but faith brought us back together. How romantic is that?"

"It was meant to be." Landon said, wrapping his arm around Nicole.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Tori said, beaming as much as Landon.

"And..." Landon said, walking over to Beck. "I want Beck here to be my best man." He said, patting his shoulder.

"Me?" Beck asked.

"Of course! We want to have it soon while were in Colorado, since its where fate brought us together. And I don't have any friends here. Besides, we were childhood friends."

"Okay." Beck said, smiling.

"And I want Cat to be my maid of honor." Nicole said, walked up to me. I squealed, delighted.

"Yay!" I said.

"Okay, I have to go call Dad. See you all later! The wedding is in two weeks, January 4th!" He said as he left.

"Oh my god, how am I going to find a dress that fast?" Tori said, freaking out.

"Ahh! I'm so excited Beck! We have to wear watching outfits, okay? Ooh, maybe we could wear yellow!" I said, so excited. I wish it was tomorrow!

Beck just laughed at me, and pecked me on the cheek. I giggled.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day was crazy. Landon wanted it to be perfect, yet he only gave everyone a week and a half. Tori was flipping out, calling 20 different shops for gowns. I was in charge of setting up all the appointments and stuff, which I loved. I had a pen and notebook beside me, and I felt so official. Especially when I talked to people.<p>

"Hello, this is Cat Valentine. Yes, I'm calling about your free shipping with flowers. Yes, I'd like 50 dozen white roses. Yes, yes and they have to be in by January 1st. Okay, kk! Bye!"

Or I would call, and they wouldn't like me very much. Some people are grouchy.

"Yes, I'm wondering if I can get the church reserved for a wedding this January 4th."

"Hun, that only gives us 2 weeks, and it's the day after Christmas! How do you expect to find one that fast? Were all booked up."

"Aww, are you sure? Were only here for 2 more weeks, and my brother really wants to get married here. It's with his high school sweetheart."

"Aw, well that is sweet. But, we don't really have any room."

"But, you can't! If they don't get married, they might lose each other forever! My brother lives in Hollywood, and she lives in New York! They may never get to see each other again! And my brother would be so depressed. And as soon as he saw your church, he fell in love with it. He said he wants a fairytale wedding."

"Aww, that is so romantic! I'll have to see what I can do." The lady said, sniffling.

"Thank you so much!" I said, and hung up. This is so much fun! Maybe I'll be an assistant for someone when I'm older.

As I considered it, Robbie walked in with his pear phone next to his ear. He was rolling his eyes, and seemed to be talking to someone.

"I told you, we need it January 4th!" He shouted, then sighed, handing the phone to me. "It's about the ice sculpture. They say they are all out. Can you try?"

"Of course!" I said, and grabbed the phone. Yay, another job!

"Hello? Hi, how are you today?" I started, and Robbie gaped at my list of already accomplished phone calls.

* * *

><p>"Hey, whatcha doing?" Beck asked me, coming into my room at 2 in the morning later that night.<p>

"Beck! Why are you awake?" I asked him as he sat down beside me on my bed.

"I could ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"I asked first! So answer." I said, laughing back and staring into his eyes.

"Okay. I haven't seen you all day, and I miss you." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I giggled, overjoyed. "Now it's your turn."

"I'm adding a bunch of prices to send to my parents. I think I have a natural talent for this." I said, giggling. "Maybe I could become a manager!"

"You'd be a great manager." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh! Can I be your manager when you turn into a great actor someday?"

He laughed slightly at that. "Of course."

"Yay! I already have a job!" I said, so happy. Maybe I really will become a manager..

"Well, you should get some sleep." He said, patting my head. I sighed, closing my laptop.

"Okay. Goodnight Beck!" I said, and tried to pull my covers up. But he just sat, there, blocking me from pulling them up.

"Beck?" I asked, confused. "Aren't you going to go to sleep too?"

"Yea." He said, and leaned over, his lips meeting mine. Then he left, and I sat there, dumb-founded.

So much for sleeping.


	10. Chapter Ten

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter Ten_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p><em>'To Mr. and Mrs. Jones'<em> I wrote on the cover of another envelope. Then I went and pulled out there sticker, and stuck it to the side of the envelope. Then I added a stamp, and put it into bin with the others.

Grabbing another card and sticking it into an envelope, I started to get tired. It's already 2:30, and I've been writing out cards all day. Only Tori and Trina have stopped by so far, and I was hungry. I grabbed my coat and my shoes, and ran out my door, down the hall, and out of the hotel. I walked over to a cafe a few blocks from the hotel, instantly smelling warm sugar as I walked in.

"Hi! Can I get a hot chocolate with a bunch of marshmallows? And could I get a banana nut muffin as well?" I asked the lady behind the counter, she nodded, and got to work. I waited for my hot chocolate, looking around the cafe. It was pretty nice. It looked very old-fashioned, and there was even a table with checkers on it. I giggled, wondering when the last time I played checkers was. I should play it again!

"Here you go." The lady said, and I thanked her, handing her the money. Then my phone rang, so I set my stuff down on a nearby table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my muffin.

"Where have you been? Why aren't you doing the envelopes? They have to be sent out tomorrow. You still have 3 dozen to do!" Landon shouted at me through the phone. I would of been upset, but my brother always yells at me.

"I was hungry. And I can get those done in no time." I said, biting down on my muffin. Mmm, it was so moist!"

"Well, if your not back in 10 minutes, you'll be in huge trouble. Nicole is already stressed out enough. Hurry!" He yelled, then hung up. I sighed, putting away my pear phone. Why are people so grouchy these days?

I hurried and finished my muffin, but I brought my hot chocolate back to the hotel so I can drink it while I did my work. I had a feeling I had a long ways to go.

"Done!" I shouted, 4 hours later. Who knew it would take so long? It got tiring very quickly though. I sighed, and fell onto my bed, begging myself to let me take a nap.

Just as I let myself cave in, Beck, Tori, Andre and Jade all came bursting through the door, arguing about something. They continued to argue as they stood beside me, causing me to pick up a pillow and cover my face with it, trying but not succeeding to block them out.

"Cat." I heard Beck say a few moments later.

"Yea, let's ask Cat." Jade agreed, and everyone went silent. I slowly put my pillow to the side and sat up, trying not to glare at them.

"Yea?" I asked, feeling the most tired I've ever felt.

"Tori says that she thinks the theme of the wedding should be a swan princess sort of thing." Andre said, motioning towards Tori.

"But I think we should have a dark romantic vampire-like theme. We could hand out scissors in the goody bags." Jade said quickly after.

"But I think that we should have a classical theme like every other wedding with doves and stuff." Andre continued.

"And then when they couldn't decide they all came to me." Beck said.

I sighed, staring at them for a few moments then shrugging. "What theme does Landon want?"

"That's the thing." Andre said, and Tori finished. "Landon told us to pick it for him."

"So that's why were arguing." Jade said.

"Well, go to Landon and see what theme he likes best." I said, sighing.

Everyone sort of looked at each other like, 'Why didn't we think of that?'

"Okay. Let's go." Jade said. Beck just glanced at me and I sighed, getting up and following them.

"Okay, okay, those are all..." He started, looking at Jade a little funny, "_good _ideas. But I'm not sure if they are right for the wedding.

"I have an idea." I said, pushing my way through the crowd. "Okay, well since we already ordered white flowers, and were having it in Colorado, I think we should have a winter wonderland theme. Right?" I said, looking around at everyone.

"I love that." Nicole said, beaming. Landon was smiling too.

"Okay, it's settled then. Winter wonderland. Cat, order some fake snow, and the vases holding the flowers should have snowflakes on them. Can you order a bunch of other snow-related decorations too?" He asked me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"I'll help." Beck said. I looked up at him like he was the best thing to ever be alive.

"Okay, so fake snow." Beck said beside me. We were sitting on my hotel bed, the laptop on my lap and a search for fake snow up on the site. We were scrolling through the links, trying to find people who sold a bunch of fake snow, and fast.

"Ooh, right there!" I said, pointing to a site. "It says they can have it delivered by the next 2 days no matter where you are."

"Okay, get the number." Beck said, handing me my pear phone. I got the number and dialed it in, then hit send.

"Hello?" The lady on the other line said.

"Hi! My name is Cat and I was wondering if I could buy a bunch of your fake snow?" I said, trying to be friendly even though I was extremely tired.

"Yes, of course. How much?"

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning at noon. I wasn't sure what had happened, or why Beck was beside me. Then I remembered that we had stayed up all night to get all those things ordered. I sighed, laying back down next to Beck. This manager-assistant thing is harder then it looks. I closed my eyes and just laid there, cuddled up into Beck. The whole world could of ended and I wouldn't care. I was just tired, and Beck was the only person I wanted to see right now.<p>

**A/N: So, so sorry its late and short. I've been super busy wrapping presents for my mom since she hurt her arm, and I've been baking cookies and doing all those other holiday-things. I'm not sure when I'll be posting again, but my plan is to have this story finished before my winter break ends, which is January 3rd. So I have about a week and a few days, so I'm really excited to finish it. So I'll try to post more often, and Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter 11_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by like this.<p>

Jade tried to stab Tori in the throat with the scissors she wanted to hand out, every time Tori refused to let her hand them out. So, it happened a lot. Beck got stabbed in the hand when Jade missed one time. I fixed it, by kissing it all better! He said it still hurt, though I'm not sure why. Doesn't kissing it better always work?

Then one day Andre was putting some transparent ribbons around the fake snow. I went up behind him and screamed 'Boo!', causing him to drop his ribbon into my hair. I stole the ribbon. Now it's in my hair. Hehe, it's cute!

Oh, and Trina even decided to start helping. So Landon told her she can cook the food for the guests. Trina spit on him, and walked out the door. She decided not to help anymore. Landon scrubbed his face for an hour.

Now it's just 2 days until the wedding, and we leave to go back to Hollywood only a day after that. Today is New Years Eve, and although we still have a lot of work to do, at 8 pm were all going to meet outside in the heated pool, where the hotel was having a little celebration. There was a huge plasma screen TV outside, where we would watch the ball drop. Right now, Beck and I were doing some last minute shopping, because I wanted to get my family some stuff from Colorado.

"Ooh, I could get Vanilla Cupcake something from that store, too!" I said, spotting another pet store. It had a cute ribbon on the front!

Beck laughed, steering me away from it. "You've already bought 5 things for Vanilla Cupcake. Shouldn't you get your Dad something?"

"Oh yea. What should I get him?" I asked to myself, only out loud. We continued to walk, hand in hand, as I thought.

"Maybe a snow globe? He likes those, right?" Beck asked, pointing to a little toy shop with some snow globes in the front.

"Oh yea! Let's go!" I said, pulling him with me into the shop.

We picked out a really cute one. It was a snowman and a reindeer, and it played 'Let it Snow' if you wound the back key. I bought it and headed home towards the hotel with Beck, just in time to get changed and go down for the celebration.

* * *

><p>"Woo!" Tori said, holding up her glass of sparkling apple juice. Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie, and a bunch of other strangers all held up their glasses too, shouting 'Wooo!'.<p>

Tori laughed, and I looked around. The place was packed with everyone from the hotel. The people inside the pool looked relaxed, while the poor people outside of it were freezing with blankets and coats. Maybe that's why the pool was so packed.

It was 10 at night, and we had two more hours until 2012. I tilted my head back, leaning on Beck from where I sat on his lap. What should we do with 2 more hours?

"Hey, look!" Robbie said, pointing to a man giving a little boy a sparkler. "That guy is giving away free sparklers!"

I waved to the man, leaning forward. He noticed me, and walked over.

"Can I have a sparkler, and one for all my friends?" I asked, him. He nodded, and walked to his stand, grabbed the sparklers, and walked back over to us.

"Here you go." He said, handing us each one.

"Yay! Thank you!" I said, waving my sparkler in the air. "Beck, lets write stuff in the air!" I said, waving mine around. He agreed, and so we got to work. We spelled out words like bubble, and cornflake, and random things like that. We used almost a dozen sparklers each until the guy said he was all out. Beck and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, wanna throw this ball around with us?" A kid came up and asked Beck and I. A group of them were playing water ball, and just messing around. I looked at Beck, and he nodded.

"Of course!" I said. He handed me the squishy ball, and I took it, skipping it across the water. He laughed and ran after it, and Beck and I ran after him. We splashed each other, and the kid introduced us to his friends. They all were so nice. The time went by so quickly.

"Ten." Everyone chanted, watching the big plasma screen TV.

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt my body heat up even more.

"Five. Four." There was so much noise. Everyone was cheering, clapping, counting along. Andre had his arm around Tori, who was looking more at him than at the ball dropping.

"Three. Two." Jade was standing off to the side, gazing up at the TV. I felt bad for her, being all alone. Even Robbie wasn't alone. He got swallowed up by the group of kids, who surprisingly loved him. He had one of them on his shoulders, and they were chanting together. I knew then what my New Years resolution would be, as I took it all in.

"One!" Just as it made it to zero, Beck turned me around so I was facing him, and kissed my lips. It was all so surprising that I didn't even move for a while. Then I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him back.

Everyone shouted, throwing their hands, hats, sparklers, drinks, everything went into the air. Things smashed against the ground, and people were moving everyone. Mothers with tired children moved quickly towards the doors, wanting to get them in bed. The kids around Robbie fled to find their parents, and Robbie came to join us, who were cheering too. Beck let go, and smiled down at me.

"So, what's your New Years resolution?" I asked him, smiling back.

He looked away for a moment, in thought. "To spend the entire year with you." He said, looking back down at me. "What about you?"

I giggled, looking towards our friends, who were all huddled together, high-fiving and hugging. "To have the perfect year. No trouble, drama, just us together, like one big family." He wrapped his arm around me, and we joined the others, celebrating.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's how many cups of flour?" I asked Tori, reaching towards the huge bowl of flour in the middle of our ingredients.<p>

"8 cups." Tori shouted from the other side of the kitchen. I spooned out 8 cups, adding it to the bowl of other mixes. We were cooking for the wedding, which was today. All yesterday we slept in, and got straight to work. A bunch of guests had arrived early and got a hotel, and Andre made sure they all knew where to go. Tori and I had kitchen duty, and Robbie was out getting the cake. Beck and Jade were doing last minute decorations, while Landon and Nicole got ready. Today's the big day! I can't believe my freaky, weirdo brother is actually getting married.

"I'm here!" Robbie said, carrying a huge pink box in his hand. "Where should this go?"

"Over here!" Tori said, leading him to a counter. He set it down carefully, sighing.

"That weighs a ton." He said, looking a little sweaty. I giggled.

"Yea, yea, now help us bake! Start cooking those meat balls over there, we have a lot to get done!" Tori shouted, handing him an apron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry it's late, again! It's the holidays, and I'm piled up with family and events and things to do. But I'm so close to the end, so I'm trying not to make you guys wait too long! Do you want another story in continuation of this? Or should I start a whole new series? I think I'm going to start a new one later on, but tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Aspen's a Winter Wonderland

_Chapter 12_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." I said, gazing at Nicole. She was wearing her wedding gown, a gorgeous white gown that gathered on the floor in ruffles, and it had tiny sparkles gathered all around it. The front was all lace, with a thick white cloth under that. The back tied up like a corset, and I wished I could have that dress. I wonder if I will look this beautiful on my wedding day.<p>

Her hair was up in the classic bun, a white rose tied up where her bangs were. Her veil went down to her back, a transparent white. I was wearing a white dress that stopped at the knees, the bottom covered in ruffles. The rims of the dress were dyed a medium gray, in order to make it look more snow-themed. It had a big white bow in the back too. It was really cute! My hair was still medium-length, and it was curled into large sections. I had a white bouquet of roses in my hand, which I found hard to keep still since I was shaking with excitement. They had their tips dyed a medium gray too.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling wide. I nodded, and we headed out of her dressing room to the doors. She closed her eyes took a big deep breath, waiting for the signal.

After what felt like forever, we heard the signal, and she knocked on the door, telling the doormen to open it. It was like a fairy tale.

As soon as the doors opened, your immediate thought was '_Magical_'. The decorations were beautiful, and a gush of cold winter air went towards us. We started walking down the aisle, crunching on the white roses beneath our feet, laid there by her little cousin. Landon waited at the end, Beck standing off to the side. My dad was in the front row, looking like he was going to cry. I don't think I've ever seen my Dad cry before. I smiled at him, and he waved.

I glanced up at Beck, and noticed that he was staring at me, a huge smile on his face. For a moment I felt like I was the one getting married, and Beck was my lovely groom. But then we reached the stage, and I went to the opposite side of Beck, where Nicole's mother stood, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

The whole time they said their vows, Beck and I couldn't stop looking at each other. Every time I tried to listen, I found myself gazing back towards Beck, who never even looked at Landon. I felt myself blush, and decided to look at the ground instead.

I saw the whole gang in the crowd, Tori smiling, Andre's arm around her. Robbie seemed kind of sad, and Rex sat on his knee. Jade was beside Andre, staring at Landon and Nicole. She looked sad too. Trina was sitting still, and she actually looked normal. She was wearing a simple dress, her hair curled similar to mine, and she looked really interested in the ceremony. She wasn't being weird or anything, just normal.

"You may now kiss the bride." Suddenly my head snapped up, and I watched at Nicole wrapped her arms around Landon's neck, kissing him. The crowd cheered, and I noticed a tear run down my father's face. I had to look away to avoid crying too.

They ran down the aisle, arm in arm, as the chorus began to sing. They got in their limo, and I tried to push through the crowd. Landon promised me he would say goodbye before he left. In a few days he would be moving into an apartment with Nicole, and he wouldn't be able to make me green tea anymore, or come into my room and not leave until I got Dad to drag him out. I felt the tears flood my eyes, finally breaking through the crowd.

"Landon!" I shouted, tapping on the glass so he would open his window. It took a few tries, but he finally scrolled it down.

"Yea?" He asked, hugging Nicole.

"You said you would say goodbye." I barely croaked out. He sighed, and slowly stepped out of the car. As soon as his feet hit the ground I hugged him, letting the tears out.

"I'll see you at the after party. And it's not like I'm dying." He laughed, hugging me back.

"I won't see you everyday anymore. I won't see you." I said, looking up at him. Then there was a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see Beck.

"Come on. They have somewhere to be." Beck said, smiling at Landon. I let go, and Landon got back into the car. Then they were gone, and I hugged Beck tight.

"You'll see him all the time. Don't worry." Beck said, playing with my curls. I nodded, and let go, wiping my eyes. Thank god I wore my waterproof makeup today.

"Wanna go on a walk?" He said, gazing down at me. I looked over to the side, where I saw my dad standing, talking to some relatives.

"Dad!" I shouted, running over to him. I felt bad for leaving Beck though.

I ran into my Dad's arms and he laughed, feeling my pain. I sighed, promising myself I wouldn't cry again.

"Hey, okay, I think someone else is waiting for you." Dad said, pushing me away from him. I looked behind me, where Beck still stood. I nodded, walking towards him.

"So, how about that walk?" I asked him, and we both laughed.

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it." Beck said, his arm around me, staring at the hotel. We had a taxi waiting for us, and we all gazed up at the hotel.<p>

"I'm gonna miss this place." Robbie said, and everyone nodded. Landon was standing by the taxi with Nicole, their rings on their fingers. Landon was staying a little longer with Nicole, so this was goodbye to him too. I went over to him, hugging him tight.

"Call me as soon as you get home." He said, and I nodded, then the taxi beeped, and I walked back to the group.

"So, who wants to go first?" Tori asked. Only three could go in a taxi. We all looked at each other, wondering who would say goodbye first.

"Come on." Trina said, pulling Tori with her. Andre decided to go too, and I hugged Tori, then Andre, then Trina. Tori waved out the window as they pulled away, and we all stood there in silence, waiting for the next taxi to come. Five minutes later, Robbie, Rex, Jade and Beck were in the next Taxi.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" Beck asked as I closed the door.

"Yea. I have some stuff I need to do anyways." He looked disappointed, but the taxi then drove away, and I waved goodbye.

I gazed down at my bracelet, shifting it from side to side. We all weren't riding the same plane, because of lack of seats. It is the Christmas seasons, after all. Tori, Trina and Robbie were on one plane, Jade, Beck and Andre on the other. I was going home by myself.

* * *

><p>I sat back on the plane, trying to relax. My phone buzzed then, and I looked down at it.<p>

Beck: Call me as soon as you get home. I'll come over right away, okay?

I smiled a little, replying.

Cat: What if it's 3 in the morning?

Beck: Well, I hope your Dad won't mind.

I leaned back, holding my phone to my heart, my eyes closed.

Only 14 hours. I can last that long without Beck, right?

Okay, maybe not. But what can I say?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading not only this story, but also Sparks in Las Brujas if you did read it! I love writing for you guys, and it was a lot of fun writing this story. I already have my idea for the next series, so look out for it! It shouldn't be too long until it comes out, but I wanna write the first few chapters to make sure it will turn out alright. So maybe expect it around March, and I hope you all will love it! It's going to be a great one, I can tell. I can't wait until you guys read it! So subscribe to my stories, so you can read it. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
